I Need a Hero
by atelophobic-errorist
Summary: Dawn Blumenthal was sent to a different world by doing human transmutation. You think she was sent to Amestris from Earth, right? Wrong! She was sent to Earth from Amestris while attempting to help her friends, Edward and Alphonse Elric, bring their mother back from the dead. The brothers, believing that it was their fault, vow to bring her back. Ed/OC with some Al/OC.
1. Human Transmutation

**Hello everybody! I literally just got the idea for this story. I know that most FMA OC fanfictions involve a fan falling into to the universe, but I thought, "What if someone from Amestris was sent to** ** _Earth_** **and in a time where technology was so advanced, like now, that we don't use alchemy? *gasp* HOLY SHIT A STORY IDEA!" And, now here I am, writing this.**

 **At 12 in the flipping morning.**

 **But hey, at least I'm using my new tablet to do something productive! :D**

 **Anyway, I wanted my story to be unique and different than the other ones I've read in this category, so...here you go.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to the lovely Hiromu Arakawa, so don't sue me please. I'm broke. :c**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter One - Human Transmutation_**

* * *

"Al? Ed?"

"Yeah, Dawn?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We're sure."

"But Pinako said-"

"It's the only way we can bring Mom back."

I sighed. _Ed can be so stubborn._ I thought, biting the inside of my cheek. Ed and Al were my best friends, along with Winry. It was always fun to play with them. But their mother died recently, and the cheerful, playful Ed I knew became so...cold, and distant. I was crushed when I heard the news. Trisha Elric was like a second mother to me. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but my mom wasn't very playful, and I hardly ever saw my dad. He was a State Alchemist. When my mom found out I was practicing alchemy like my dad, she was so happy. My dad was trilled, too. He told me in his letters that he was so proud of me, and hopes that I'll follow in his footsteps and become a State Alchemist, just like him.

But if I told him what we were doing with alchemy today, he would _**not**_ be happy.

Ed and Al told me that there's a certain kind of alchemy called human transmutation, and it can be used to bring the dead back to life. We told Winry about what we were doing, but she said that she didn't want us to do it. It was pretty obvious that she wasn't a fan of alchemy. The first time we attempted to do alchemy in front of her, she got really scared and cried. I don't blame her, though. We were trying to transmutate a doll out of sand, but while it was in the middle of tramsmutating, the sand formed into a ghostly face, and it didn't help that it was _swaying._ So, I don't blame her for getting scared. But this time, _I_ was scared. Our book on alchemy said that you should _never, **ever**_ perform human transmutation. I tried to talk Ed and Al out of doing it, but it failed, and now I'm doing it with them. Not only was I scared for my safety, but theirs as well.

"Are you both ready?" Ed asked after getting everything ready.

Al nodded quickly, while I tugged at the end of my yellow sundress and nodding slowly and nervously. Ed didn't notice my nervousness, because he nodded as well, giving both of us a firm, determined stare. I took a deep breath while trembling, making both of the Elric brothers notice how scared I was.

Al put his hand on my shoulder and asked, "Do you need more time, Dawn?"

I shook my head and replied, "No, I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

Al nodded in understanding. Ed didn't say anything, he kept giving me his hard stare, but I could tell that he was concerned, because after Trisha died, Ed changed a lot. He didn't joke around and play as much, and he rarely showed his emotions. But if you knew him like Al, Winry, and I did, you could tell how he was feeling.

"Okay," I said, "let's do this."

Ed and Al nodded. Boy, there was a lot of nodding today. We clapped our hands in unison before slamming them down onto the transmutation circle Ed drew. I instantly regretted it, because my hands started throbbing like no tomorrow from slamming on the concrete. Suddenly, sparks started shooting out of the circle, making me forget my throbbing hands. I kept my eyes fixated on the sparks. After a few seconds, the sparks turned into a black and red portal. The wind blew my chin-length dark brown hair into my face, but I ignored it and kept my eyes on the portal. Then, out of nowhere, giant black hands came out of the portal, making my eyes widen in terror. The hands put their focus on me, but I didn't do anything. I was frozed in fear. One of the hands lundged out to me, grabbing me. I screamed and tears started flowing down my face.

"DAWN!" The brothers yelled.

Ed reached out to try to grab my hand, and I tried to grab his, but the hand's grip was extremely strong, and he was only able to grab my bracelet. But the hand went down too deep, and he was only able to grab my bracelet, it sliding off my wrist. The last thing I saw before the hand pulled me into the dark abyss and I lost consciousness was Ed's face, tears flowing out of his eyes like waterfalls, clutching my bracelet in his left hand.

* * *

 **Chapter One finished! Jeez, it's only the first chapter and its sad...I'm a terrible person.**

 **Started writing at 12 and finished at 3...it's amazing how much I can write in a short amount of time.**

 **By the way, if you're wondering what Dawn's last name means, this is what the website I got it from says it means:**

 _ **Jewish and Swedish: ornamental name composed of German Blumen 'flowers' and Thal 'valley'.**_

 **I'm sorry its so short. To be honest, I thought it would be longer. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

 **I** **will see you all in my other stories or in the next chapter. Peace!**


	2. Living in the World of Tomorrow

**Okay, time for an update everybody! Hope you all like this chappie. :3**

 _ **Reviewer Replies**_

 _ **lilaclily00: To be honest, I kinda have too. XD I've seen some of those kinds of fics, but mine kind of is different. YAY MY FIC STANDS OUT! XD I hope everyone enjoys it too! I'm enjoying writing it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to the lovely Hiromu Arakawa, so don't sue me please. I'm broke. :c**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two - Living in the World of Tomorrow**_

* * *

 _Goddamnit..._

My body ached all over. My legs hurt, my arms hurt, my _everything_ hurt. I could barely function. My mind was all fuzzy, and I was hardly able to hear my own thoughts.

 _Okay Dawn, think, what happened? The only thing I remember was Ed looking down at me and-_

My pupils widened beneath my closed eyelids. _Ed, Al, and I tried human transmutation... and tried to bring Trisha back... and I..._

 _Did I die?!_

I tried my best to open my eyes, which I was able to do successfully, but my eyelids felt like they were forty pounds. I was laying on fresh, green grass, with my stomach pressed against the ground. I tried to get up, but pain started shooting through my body like needles. I squeaked and fell back down, with tears gathering up in my eyes.

I looked left and right, trying to see my surroundings. I was in a field, about maybe fifteen feet away from a park. But I was too far away- no one could see me. I looked down at my body, and was shocked to see no bruises or cuts whatsoever.

 _How can it hurt so much when I have no injuries!? This makes no sense..._

I closed my eyes and lay my head unto my arms like a pillow. _I don't know what's going on... where's Ed and Al? Did they play a trick on me or something? I don't even know..._

"Are you okay?"

I jumped in shock when I heard an unfamiliar voice. I whipped my head to the source of the sound.

It was a girl with bright blue eyes, midnight black hair in a similar style as mine (except her's was neat- mine was messy), and red-framed glasses. She was holding her arm, elbow to be specific, and looking down at me concern.

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. I closed it and tried to stand up, but my body started aching all over again. The girl's eyes widened and she ran over to my side before I could collapse again.

"T-thanks." I choked out.

"It's no problem." She said kindly with a smile.

I smiled back and she started helping me walk to the park, probably to her parents.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" The girl asked.

I looked back at her and-

Holy crap.

I just realized how tall this girl is.

Seriously, she looks like she's almost a foot taller than me. Wait, now that I think about it, she looks like she's only about half a foot taller than me, and I'm pretty short for a twelve year old so...

Well, you get the idea.

"...Hello? You still there?"

I blinked before answering, "Sorry, I zoned out. My name's Dawn, by the way."

"I'm Faith, nice to meet you, Dawn."

I smiled. _This girl's pretty nice._ Then I remembered something.

"Hey Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"What year is this?"

"Uh... it's 2009, why?"

I don't remember what happened after that, because from what I heard, I collapsed and went out cold.

* * *

 _ **Three years later**_

* * *

 _ **Despite the lies that you're making**_

 _ **Your love is mine for the taking**_

 _ **My love is**_

 _ **Just waiting**_

 _ **To turn your tears to roses**_

 _ **Despite the lies that you're making**_

 _ **Your love is mine for the taking**_

 _ **My love is**_

 _ **Just waiting**_

 _ **To turn your tears to roses**_

 _ **I will be the one that's gonna hold you**_

 _ **I will be the one that you run to**_

 _ **My love is**_

 _ **A burning, consuming fire**_

Skillet's "Whispers In The Dark" blared through my ears from my earphones as I walked down the sidewalk.

I'm fifteen now, and, well, my life is a _lot_ different now.

Faith introduced me to her parents, and, of course, they all asked me what I was doing in the middle of a deserted field. I couldn't just say _"Oh, I was brought here almost a hundred years in the future when I was doing human transmutation so I could help my friends bring their dead mom back to life."_ They would literally think I was _**batshit insane**_. So I came up with this surprising convincing lie that my parents died a couple years ago and I've been on my own since then. By some sort of miracle, they bought it.

Thank the Lord above...

Okay, I'm gonna be honest here, I'm a terrible liar. Seriously, you can see through my lies almost _instantly_. I guess luck was on my side...

...For once...

Faith's parents (who's names I later learned were David and Amanda) literally burst into tears from my 'life story' and started saying stuff like "You're a brave, brave girl!" and "That's the saddest thing I ever heard!" while I was giving them a 'WTF' look and Faith was giving me a 'I'm so sorry' look.

The next thing I knew, they were signing adoption papers.

So, in conclusion, Faith is now my sister and her parents are now my parents as well.

It was a _**lot**_ to take in at once.

After that, I told them I was clueless about all of the new stuff here. Thinking it was because of my 'past' (I'm still amazed that they believed that...), they taught me everything about the twenty-first century.

I'm not gonna bore you by explaining everything. You live in the twenty-first century because you grew up in it, so you know.

Or in the twentieth... I don't know how old you are...

I was pretty shocked when I learned that they didn't use alchemy. They use technology instead.

Okay, the twenty-first century is officially the _**AWESOMEST**_ century ever.

I learned how to use new-world technology pretty quickly. And I learned that I live on this planet called Earth... in this country called America... in this state called Oregon... in this city called Portland...

I told you, it's a _**lot**_ to take in.

 _ **No**_

 _ **You'll never be alone**_

 _ **When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**_

 _ **Hear the whispers in the dark**_

 _ **No**_

 _ **You'll never be alone**_

 _ **When darkness comes you know I'm never far**_

 _ **Hear the whispers in the dark**_

 _ **Whispers in the dark**_

 _ **You feel so lonely and ragged**_

 _ **You lay here broken and naked**_

 _ **My love is**_

 _ **Just waiting**_

 _ **To clothe you in crimson roses**_

I sighed and stuffed my hands in the pockets of my denim jacket. I forgot to mention, clothing here is _really_ different than what I'm used to. I was wearing a light blue denim jacket over a black t-shirt, with some matching jeans, and black and white converse.

Clothes here are really weird.

I squinted my eyes when a gust of wind blew against me, making my now shoulder-length hair blow into my face.

 _ **I will be the one that's gonna find you**_

 _ **I will be the one that's gonna guide you**_

 _ **My love is**_

 _ **A burning, consuming fire**_

Suddenly, out of literally _nowhere_ , Ed and Al flashed in my mind, which made me stop in my tracks.

 _I_ _wonder how they're doing? Probably not good... they probably think I'm dead..._ I thought, rubbing the screen of my iPod with my thumb.

 _ **No**_

 _ **You'll never be alone**_

 _ **When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**_

 _ **Hear the whispers in the dark**_

 _ **No**_

 _ **You'll never be alone**_

 _ **When darkness comes you know I'm never far**_

 _ **Hear the whispers in the dark**_

 _ **No**_

 _ **You'll never be alone**_

 _ **When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**_

 _ **Hear the whispers in the dark**_

 _ **No**_

 _ **You'll never be alone**_

 _ **When darkness comes you know I'm never far**_

 _ **Hear the whispers in the dark**_

 _Can't say I blame 'em... I would think that too if that happened to them... but that transmutation thing probably screwed them up pretty bad... especially Ed..._

 _Ed..._

 _ **Whispers in the dark**_

 _He did see me disappear down that hole, portal, whatever the hell it was... it must of fucked him up in some way, I know it did..._

 _ **Whispers in the dark**_

I sighed again before finally leaving my thoughts and walking again.

 _It's gonna take some miracle or something if I want to see them again..._

 _ **Whispers in the dark**_

* * *

 **And there's chapter two! I hope it was okay.**

 **Yes, this story is taking place about three years in the past, 2012. Why? Because I wanted it to take place a bit after Brotherhood ended. So... yeah.**

 **I made it kinda sad again... GODDAMNIT**

 **Before I end this, I know it's pretty early in the story, but I'm gonna start a poll for this with a very important question:**

 **Should I include Winry in this? I was thinking I could maybe throw her in when Dawn, Ed, and Al meet up again or after that.**

 **When you get the chance, please vote.**

 **I'll see all you lovely people in the next chapter or in my other stories! Oh, and please review! They help me improve!**


	3. Kleine Blume

**Um... hi. *pelted by rotten tomatoes* I'M SORRY, OKAY ;-;**

 **so heres this pls dont shun me**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Arakawa-senpai does. .w.**_

* * *

 _ **Reviewer Replies**_

 _ **Amabel Baines: Oh, thank you! And same. xD**_

 ** _lilaclily00: Considering my poll results, I'm adding her in. :^)_**

 ** _SaraDarkAwsome: Here you go, after, er, awhile._**

 ** _Blackrosevan: Here you go. :D_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three - Kleine Blume**_

* * *

"Brother—?"

"Shut up, Al."

Al stayed silent after that. Ed was never this rude to him, but... he could tell that his brother's emotional and mental state was slowly getting worse. Even after The Promised Day, after they got their bodies back, Ed never fully healed. The elder Elric brother promised himself he would get he and Al's bodies back.

And Dawn back in their lives.

And Ed only got two thirds of those things.

When the Elric brothers got home, everyone could tell Ed was not happy with himself. He would smile during the day, and cry himself to sleep at night, waking up in the morning to nightmares.

Dawn was one of the most important people in Ed's life. And he never got her back.

"Brother, Winry, Granny Pinako and I are worried about you—"

"Why? Are you disappointed in me?" Ed said, glaring back at Al.

Ed stood up from his chair and stormed out of the kitchen. Al looked back at his brother, concern flashing in his eyes.

 _Brother, don't do anything reckless..._

* * *

Ed stormed up to his room, tears brimming in his eyes. He sat on his bed and covered his face, muffling the sobs as he cried.

He was a failure, a mistake. He couldn't live with himself. Was that why Winry declined his proposal? Because he was a massive fuckup?

 _"I'm sorry, Ed, but I can't accept your hand in marriage. I know that I'm not the one who can make you happy."_

Was that a lie? Was Winry just trying to let him down easily?

Ed lifted his hand from his face, tears and snot covering it. He wiped it on his trousers and reached it under his pillow. Out from it came a diamond bracelet.

 _"Ed, look! Look, look! Look what my daddy gave me! He got it while he was in Central! Isn't it pretty?"_

Ed clutched the bracelet to his chest, the tears running freely.

"Abends, will ich schlafen gehn, vierzehn Engel um mich stehn: zwei zu meinen Häupten, zwei zu meinen Füßen, zwei zu meiner Rechten, zwei zu meiner Linken, zwei die mich decken, zwei, die mich wecken, zwei, die mich weisenzu Himmels Paradeisen..." he gently sang. _Abendsegen_ was a song that Dawn always sang to him, Al, and Winry. Ed never acknowledged how beautiful Dawn's singing voice was.

He would do anything to hear it again.

Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Ed awoke to see himself in a white void facing a familiar smiling figure. He scowled and clenched his fists.

"Truth! What the hell do you want?! Haven't you done enough?!" he spat.

Truth only chuckled and gave its signature shit-eating grin. "I heard that you wanted your beloved _Dawn_ back."

Ed's eyes widened. "...So...?"

"I'll give her back to you... if you give me something in return. Consider it Equivalent Exchange."

"And what do you want in return?" Ed asked.

Truth laughed. "What would it matter? You said _anything,_ Edward."

Ed growled and looked at the white ground under him. Truth obviously wasn't going to tell him what it wanted. But... Ed wasn't lying when he said that. _Smug bastard..._

He would give anything and everything he had to get her back in his life.

"...Fine," he muttered.

Truth smiled.

"Looks like we have a deal."

* * *

"Hey Faith, I'm going on a walk, 'kay?"

"Alright, just don't be gone long," Faith answered.

I walked out of the apartment, the cool, night air enveloping me. I let out a satisfied sigh. I walked away from my apartment building and onto the sidewalk.

I always loved late-night walks. I could never explain why, they were just so... calming. Don't worry, I always brought a switchblade with me. I was never one to take chances.

 _ **Except one time.**_

Being a high school graduate, I had a lot more free time on my hands, most of which I spent doing random things. Faith graduated at seventeen, due to extremely high GPA. Mine was... let's just say average for my age. After graduation, Faith's parents helped me and her get a decent apartment while we tried to get on our feet. Faith took on the "housewife" role while I took the "working husband" one.

Did I ever say how many times she and I got mistaken for lesbians?

Faith grew her hair out over the years to reach her mid-back, but always had it in a French braid, while I kept mine shoulder length. Nevertheless, not much changed. I was still childish and quite, well, idiotic at times, and she was still the mature, intelligent one.

I still never understood why Faith didn't go to college. She had an excellent GPA, and her scholarship would cover her school funds, yet she never even sent any applications. All I knew was that she was aspiring to be an author, so maybe she wanted to focus on that—?

I was cut out of my thoughts when I saw a man laying under a tree in the park I was passing. The same park I found myself in that day.

I found myself drawn to the man, and walked over to him with no second thought. It was like I had no control over my body. I crouched in front of him and looked over his appearance. He had long blonde—almost golden—hair, a muscular build, yet small figure.

He looked... familiar somehow.

I gasped and fell back as he groaned and opened his eyes. My eyes widened and my breath shortened when I caught a glimpse of those golden eyes I missed and shed tears over all of these years.

"...E-Ed?" I choked out, tears threatening to release.

His half-lidded eyes widened as well. "...Dawn...?"

Before I knew it, he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, my face buried in his shoulder as I started to cry. He wrapped his arms around me.

" _Kleine Blume_..." he said.

More memories flooded my brain as I heard the nickname always called me as I sobbed.

A happy yet sad smile graced my features.

 _He's back._

 ** _I can finally live with myself._**

* * *

 _ **Kleine Blume**_ **is German for "Little Flower."**

 _ **Abendsegen**_ **is a German nursery rhyme. Its name translates to "Evening Prayer." Here are the English lyrics:**

 _ **"In the evening, when I go to sleep,**_

 _ **Fourteen angels watch over me:**_

 _ **Two at my head,**_

 _ **Two at my feet,**_

 _ **Two on my right,**_

 _ **Two on my left,**_

 _ **Two cover me up,**_

 _ **Two awaken me,**_

 _ **Two, point the way**_

 _ **To paradise in heave."**_

 **I hope you enjoyed, and I'm extremely sorry about the hiatus! ;-;**


End file.
